A not so ordinary day
by CookieIceCream-Chan
Summary: Hapiness, a young woman from Canada, finds herself thrown into the Vampire Knight world, and is forced to work as the night class's maid...What kind of trouble awaits her? Rated T for now...No flames, please, just constructive comments and nice reviews...


_**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be pissed at the mistakes. English is not my primary language, so I have some trouble with it. I'm sorry for the mistakes that my friend missed while checking this story out. She was a great help! (No, not really… She stares at me with a wip… O_O'' Crap… Somebody, call the 9-1-1 PWEASE!) **_

_**This story was checked by Akatsuki-Lover007.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight… Just love it…**_

_I never know what will happen in five minutes._

_I never know if I'm gonna open my eyes again after I sleep._

_I never know if I could be the person I wanted to be._

_But I know that what's going to happen to me will change my life__..._

_Beautiful day. It's a sunny day on a July day. Today is a special day. It's been a while since I saw her. Maybe, one year? Yeah. Last year, I finally graduated. Then, I entered to Lionel-Groulx, a CEGEP in the Arts section. I don't know what I'm doing there. My theater teacher told me to go there. I don't know what kind of job I could do. I am lost in my own mind. Wow, that a great idea, Hapiness! Oh, yeah. I didn't present myself._

_I am Hapiness. No mistakes in the name. I am almost 19 years old. And today, I'm gonna go see a friend in Montreal with the subway. I wonder what's going to happen. Nothing important is happening in my life right now. No boyfriends, no parties, no jobs, no one-nights with anybody. _

_Well, my life sucks! It would be nice if something would happen today... _

_Third P.O.V._

This is Hapiness. She's a young 18 years old lady. She 5 feets tall, has brown clear hair, green eyes with black glasses. She has one good sex-appeal: Her breasts. She's actually in the 38 C.

_What a pain_, she'll tell you. What a pleasure, well tell the perverts.

Everyone is always making her uncomfortable by talking about her chest. For Hapiness, breasts are useless! You will see why later...

She wears a red t-shirt, with a belt under the chest, skinny jeans and little black boots. She is actually standing in Montmorency station subway. She went there by car, with her good old green Suzuki 1995. She grabs the door handle and enters into the building. Hapiness realizes... There no one in the building at all. She is totally alone.

This isn't normal, but she doesn't give a damn. She wasn't there to investigate the place, like in the CSI from New York. She went downstairs to pay her ticket. When she walked around the counter to pay, there was already a ticket on the counter. A note was with the ticket. It's said:

_"This is for you, dear Hapiness. Hope you will survive at this Academy. Tips: Protect your neck."_

_How strange..._

"Damn, what a bad joke. Oh, plus, there is "Bad Romance" playing at the radio...! It's not "Bad Romance", Lady Gaga! It's "Bad joke"!"

_Rwah, Rwah, ah ah ah, Roma, roma ma ma ma... Gaga, ouh lala... Don't want a bad joke... Rwah, rwah..._

Hapiness takes the subway ticket and continues to sing her new version of "Bad Romance" in her head. She enters the wagon. She was alone. In the other wagons, there wasn't ANYONE…

How strange, again! At the intercom of the station, a lady's voice said: "Next Station, Academy Cross."

"I didn't know there was a new station! Wait... 'Academy Cross'... It's the same name in 'Vampire Knight'! :D"

And, at her words, the wagon started to move really fast. Too fast.

Hapiness closes her eyes. She was scared. She felt as if she was gonna die, or, she was being kidnaped by a 58 years old guy.

Her heart bounces into her chest. She closes her eyes and grabs a metal pole in the wagon. She wished that it would finish soon. When the fake typhoon finished, the young lady felt like she was in the sky, on a cloud...

She opens her eyes and realizes something... She was in the air! She started to fall. She screamed.

_Now, I'm gonna die!_ she thought.

Then, there was big BOOM!

She wasn't in pain. Just her bottom hurt a little bit. She looks around. There was a huge school, with a forest surrounding it.

_Wait, wait! I know that I already saw this place... But, where...? _

_Wheeeeree!_ Hapiness touches what cushioned her sky fall.

It was soft, and sooooo fluffy…

"Hey! Don't touch my ass, you fangirl!"

"_Uhn?"_

She looked down and see a blond guy with bright blue eyes... in manga style…

…

…

_Oh…my…GOD!_

"_H-He... is Hanabusa Aido! And I fell to the Cross Academy! Damn shit!"_


End file.
